PokeTales
by RavenRoset
Summary: Adventures and battles of the mystical Pokémon world!
1. My First Gym Battle

Disclaimer:I accidentally made two copies of this story but their named different for the mistake.

My First Gym Battle

"What?" Kyla gasped. "That's just that," answered Roxie, "so lets rock and roll."

Kyla stared at her poisoned charamander and looked back at Roxie. "Use flamethrower," shouted Kyla. Charamander shot fire at the foes koffing. The koffing dodged it with amazing speed. "Koffing, sludge bomb." The koffing shot the gunk with the fastest speed. "Charamander, no!"

The sludge hit her friend and he tumbled to the ground. "Giving up already," Roxie taunted, "we're going to keep rocking all night long!" Kyla winced. "Charamander return."

Her friend disappeared inside the red poke ball from where it came. Sweat beaded down her face and laced itself through her brown hair. Three of her Pokémon had fainted and Roxie was still battling with second first. A sudden burst of adrenaline coursed through her veins.

"I'm not over yet," She cried. "That's the energy I like to hear," shouted Roxie.

"Go amphros," Kyla barked, "Hurry and use thunder wave!" The creature popped out looking dazed but it obeyed and shot up into the air. It swung its tail around and a bolt of electricity shot out. Roxie's koffing just moved out of the way when the surge got near. "Even against electric types my koffing can still win," Roxie smirked, "But lets kick it up a notch and use …"

She was cut of as the surge of golden electricity it koffing from behind. "Koff, koffing," the Pokémon cried. "The way that amphros whipped its tail, the move had to come around again like a boomerang. We knew that we were to slow for you so we wanted to balance it out by paralyzing your koffing," taunted Kyla. "Interesting strategy. I like that in a trainer," Roxie complemented. "Now amphros use thunder punch," commanded Kyla. The Pokémon leaped into the air again and its fist gathered lightning. It began to descend on the koffing, but Roxie yelled, "Koffing use toxic!"

Kyla's Pokémon still came down hard on the koffing, but the koffing had covered itself with a layer of purple gasses. A streak of lightning emerged from the cloud but no Pokémon were visible.

The as the smoke cleared it showed that the koffing had fainted and amphros was the winner. "Koffing is unable to battle, that means amphros is the winner," the referee announced. "Amphros," the remaining Pokémon called out weakly.

"You may have defeated my koffing but the battle isn't over till its over!" Roxie shouted. "Let me hear you say yeah!"

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh!" the crowd cheered. Kyla smiled weakly. Her cheeks were pink as she gave a small wave to the crowd. _OK, _she thought, _Roxie can see our strategy now so we need to bump it up a bit. The battles still not over and Roxie has only one Pokémon. _Kyla gave a determined grin and got ready to face a powerful Pokémon. "You ready amphros?!" Kyla exclaimed. "Amphros," it answered slyly with sparks coming out of its tail, even though it look like it was about to fall over. Kyla was worried about the poison but she tried to over look it and plan the next set of moves. She couldn't use thunder wave or thunder punch because Roxie had seen the sequence.

"Rock it out there scolipede!" Roxie shouted as she began to jam on her guitar. Out from the poke ball came a huge Pokémon that Kyla could probably ride. Its tail looked like the end of Roxie's guitar, dark purple and black stripes. It had horns on its head and it stood towering over amphros. "Lets get this show on the road, scolopeed use astonish!"

Amphros was to intimidated to move and astonished just lowered its defense even more. "Now scolipede use steamroller!"

The Pokémon rolled into a ball and then started to glow red. It began to roll slowly at first but then picked up speed as it neared amphros. "Amphros, run!" Kyla screamed. Her Pokémon let out a little shriek and ran slowly toward the trainer. "That's not going to work," Roxie explained, "because of the poison its speed has been lowered tremendously!" "Keep running amphros!"

"Amphros," the creature cried. It stumbled as it ran but scolipede's speed was too fast. The glowing orb caught up to amphros and amphros was tossed into the air. "Amphros, if you can still manage, use thunder wave"Kyla pleaded.

Amphros stood up and winced. "Amphros!" It produced a yellow wave of electricity from its tail and exploded in the foes pokémon's face. Amphros let out a cry of joy and then tripped and fell on the battle field. The smoke cleared and the scolipede was standing still with its head bowed.

"Consider this a present." Roxie said and threw a Pecha berry towards Amphros mouth. Kyla tilted her head and saw the poison effect disappear and Amphros got back on it's feet.

"Ready to go Amphros?"  
"Amphros!" It cried.

"Alright, use electro ball!" A bundle of electricity hit the scolloped. But it wasn't enough.

"Okay Amphros, use thunder punch!"  
"Scolipede, use protect!"

A bright blue shield formed around the scolipede as Amphros charged at it with a electrifying fist. It slammed into the shield, but failed. Amphros looked confused. It started punching the shield again. No effect...

"Take the advantage and use megahorn!" Roxie commanded.

Scolipede's horns glowed gold and it thrust its head toward amphros. Amphros flew back in a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared and amphros was sprawled on the ground.

"Amphros is unable to battle. Roxie wins."  
"Amphros return!" Kyla said disappointed.

_Man, _Kyla thought, _Roxie is __really tough. I better keep my_ _guard__ up._

Kyla thought about her remaining pokémon. "Okay, it's your turn staraptor!" Kyla decided.

A bird like pokémon popped out in a flash of blue light. Kyla thought that a flying type would be a better match since its speed is higher then the scolipede. "Now sparaptor use fly!" Kyla commanded.

The pokémon flew up and then dived back down, aiming at the foes pokémon.

It was a direct hit and scolipede fell over in a puff on dust and smoke. But the battle wasn't over yet. the pokémon stumbled and then rose, breaking the barrier of paralyze.

Staraptor flew back to Kyla and landed inside a crater.

"Scolipede use megahorn!"

The crowd cheered and scolipede charged at staraptor. "Staraptor dodge it and use brave bird!" Staraptor flew up in a fury of gold light while scolipede stopped and slid into the crater. Staraptor circled around and then dived down toward scolipede. There was a bit of an explosion, but staraptor emerged. Scolipede was sprawled on the ground and it didn't look like it was going to get up anytime soon.

"Scolipede is unable to battle. So the match goes to Kyla the challenger!" The reff announced.

The crowd cheered and scolipede returned to Roxie. A few minutes later Roxie approached Kyla holding out a black box.

"Feel free to rock here anytime. That was an amazing battle." Roxie complimented. "Here take the Toxic Badge."  
"Awesome!" Kyla thanked.

"Your welcome." Roxie said, smiling and tilting her head.

Kyla exited the gym and found her way to a pokémon center where she had her pokémon healed. She then walked off into the sunset to win her next gym badge.


	2. Exploring the Evolutions of Eevee

Disclaimer: I can't help I'm obsessed with Pokémon.

Kyla had traveled many miles and had made it to pinwheel forest. She put her things down and rested for a while in a remote sunny patch of grass. But something caught her eye. In fact seven things caught her eye. A tan outline emerged from the forest playing with another, followed by a whole group of pokémon. Kyla blinked and sat up to get a better view.

She got her pokédex out of her backpack and held it up.

"Eevee," it spoke metallically, "the evolution pokémon. Eevee is able to take many different forms and adapts to almost any environment."

"A whole group of eevee's." Kyla muttered. "I got to catch them all!" Kyla set her backpack on the ground and began to dig around in it for pokéballs. She found five regular pokéballs and two premier balls. She also found some oran berries and potions.

Kyla hopped up with a determined grin and walked slowly toward the eevee. They had settled down near the edge of the forest and started eating the grass. One had wondered off from the group and went off further into the field. Kyla didn't pay attention to that one and shouted, "Okay! Your mine eevee!"

The eevee scampered away and settled on a new patch of grass. Kyla sighed. Another eevee abandoned the group, as well did another and another until there were no more eevee. Kyla turned to see their destination. Kyla gasped when she saw that they were eating her lunch and other's were munching on berries from her backpack. She slouched and joined them, careful not to shout this time. She slowly approached, and only one eevee noticed her presence and said, "eevee!" It hen turned back to it's meal.

"You know I have pokémon food." Kyla suggested. She reached into her backpack after shooing away the eevee and brought out dishes and fresh pokémon food from the Striaton gym. "Eat up!" Kyla greeted.

Kyla prepared to throw a pokéball. This was her chance. She chose one that was eating grass, away from the group who was chowing on their fancy food. "Go pokéball!" Kyla said.

The ball flew through the air and hit eevee in the side. It dissolved into red light and retreated into the ball. The ball landed safely on the ground and swayed a little until it stopped and secured the eevee. Kyla clapped and cheered. She walked over and picked up the pokéball. Then walked over to the nearest eevee and repeated the process. Kyla was successful six times and caught each eevee. Except one.

This one scampered into the forest. Kyla ran after it and tripped over a trubish. Kyla apologized to the little pokémon and then ventured further into the forest after the eevee. It was apparently playing tag with a deerling and vulpix, which was one of the cutest sights a pokémon trainer could ever witness.

A fog blew in and Kyla had a hard time seeing the eevee. She took out a pokéball.

"Now staraptor use defog!"

A black bird type of pokémon emerged in a flash of blue light and flapped it's mighty wings. The eevee came back into sight and Kyla ran faster. "Return staraptor!" The pokémon returned with a montage of red light. The deerling left the game and vulpix looked tired.

"Vul, Vulpix." The creature moaned.

"Eevee, eevee!" Eevee shouted.

The two bounced around by a mossy rock and then vulpix finally gave up and left the scene. Kyla slowly walked forward and then threw a premier ball at eevee. It worked and eevee found comfort belonging tho Kyla.

Kyla picked up the ball and then commanded, "Eevee, come out!"

Eevee popped out. "Eevee!" It said happily.

Then it started to glow blue. The features of it cahnged and it no longer had a tan outline. It was more green, and looked more timid. The blue settled and sparkles showered the pokémon.

"Eevee, you evolved!" Kyla cried. She held up her pokédex.

"Leafeon. The verdant pokémon and evolved form of eevee. Leafeon os always surroundedby clear air, and, like a plant, it uses photosynthesis."

"Awesome!" Kyla shouted. "Leafeon return."

The pokémon returned and Kyla made her way out of the forest. The other eevee's were on the ground, ready for their chance to evolve. Kyla opened a secret compartment in her backpack and pulled out a water, fire, and thunder stone. She then opened three eevee's and gave them each a stone. They all engulfed in blue light and evolved. The first eevee looked like a blue fish, but still had the features of an eevee. The second one turned red and became more agile. The last eevee was spikey and yellow like a lightning bolt. Kyla pulled out her pokédex.

"Vaporeon. The bubble jet pokémon. Vaporeon has adapted so well to living an aquatic life that it can't be seen while under water. Flareon. The flame pokémon. Before a battle, Flareon can raise its body temperature to 1650 degrees Fahrenheit via a flame sac in its body. Jolteon. the lightning pokémon. When it raises the fur on its body, Jolteon looks like it's covered in sharp needles. It can emit 10,000 volts of electricity."

Kyla was overjoyed. She put all the pokémon back into their balls and took out two more eevee. The first one, Kyla gave it a sooth bell. I was just turning 12:00 noon, so the pokémon started to evolve as well. This one sprouted two tails and had a purple hue to it. A red dot formed on its forehead.

"Espeon. The sun pokémon. When Espeon uses its psychic power, the orb on its head will glow. Its fur has the look and feel of velvet."

Kyla reached out and pet espeon. Then she took the other eevee to an ice rock she found earlier. It evolved after a ring of a sooth bell.

"Glaceon. The fresh snow pokémon. As a defensive measure, Glaceon freezes its fur so that its hairs are razor sharp needles."

Kyla then walked back to her resting spot to admire her collection. The last eevee would be kept for later evolving, so Kyla tried to relax once more. She ate a couple oran berries and then fell asleep.

She was waken by a deerling that was licking her face with a soft, moist tongue.

Kyla sat up and stretched her arms. Then she remembered that she still had to meet professor Juniper by the evening.

And with her newly caught eevee's, Kyla hurried into the sunrise to meet professor Juniper.


	3. Professor Juniper and Team Plasma

"Do I really get to choose?" Kyla asked excitedly.

"Any pokémon you want." Professor Juniper answered.

Kyla had arrived in Nuvema Town and had met up with professor Juniper to choose a starter pokémon. Of course Kyla had other pokémon such as eevee's, but these were pokémon that you couldn't find regularly in Unova. Kyla had to choose between Snivy, a grass type, Tepig, a fire type, and Oshawott, a water type. The decision was hard.

"Oh, professor Juniper! Do I have to pick only one?" Kyla whined.

"I'm afraid that's my rule." That professor said smiling.

Kyla had been staring at the pokéball for what seemed like hours. She was about to announce her final decision, when her papa rushed in.

"You have to see this! Right now!" Her papa exclaimed.

Professor Juniper looked up, confused at the out burst, and then quickly ran outside. Kyla followed shouting, "Espeon come out!"

The purple, cat-like, pokémon popped out of the pokéball and cried out, "Espeon!"

There was a helicopter in the air and ten truck lined up, all baring the Team Plasma logo.

"Who's team plasma?" Kyla asked.

"Their a group of villains who call themselves pokémon trainers, and then they go around stealing other trainers pokémon." professor Juniper explained.

Just then three fishing lines caught the edges of the pokéballs professor Juniper was holding and yanked them out of her hands. Two team plasma grunts nodded and retreated to one of the trucks with the pokéballs. Kyla ran after them but tripped over her feet and tumbled across the grass.

By the time she got up and brushed herself off, the trucks were gone. Kyla sighed in defeat and returned to espeon who was still waiting for a command. Then Kyla got an idea. "Espeon! Follow me!"

Kyla darted off in the direction the truck had left and espeon followed. They quickly caught up to the trucks, who were have cottonee problem.

"Espeon use psychic on the truck that took the pokémon!" Kyla commanded.

the pokémon began to glow blue and then so did the truck, which started to float in the air. The grunts tumbled out of the truck and then the vehicle rested safely on the ground again. Kyla rushed over and climbed inside. She immediately found the pokéballs, secured on a shelf above a row of benches. She picked them up and placed them into her backpack. She then had espeon return to its pokéball in a flash of red light.

Kyla found professor Juniper congressing with her papa and held out the pokéballs for her to take back.

"Thank you so much Kyla. One day you will be a great mentor and pokémon trainer." Juniper thanked.

Kyla then announced her final decision.

"I choice... Snivy!" Kyla shouted. She picked up the center pokéball and held to up to display her choice.

Professor Juniper laughed and smiled. She thanked Kyla again for her help and then left to conduct research in her lab. Her papa walked over to Kyla.

"You did a very brave thing today." He complimented. Then he held out an item. It was a red scarf for pokémon. Kyla took it.

"Thank you sir." Kyla said. She stuffed it in her backpack as well as the new pokéball.

Then Kyla continued on her journey, and left Nuvema Town to greet a new gym badge she was conifdent she was going to win. Kyla turned around to walk backwards and waved to the professor's papa and gazed at the setting sun as her journey continued.


	4. Dreamyard

Kyla had wondered through Striatain City and stumbled upon a abandoned 'warehouse.' Well the remains of one. It was called the Dreamyard and there were many muna's hanging around. Kyla decided to explore the site.

The deteriorating walls made it hard to walk through, and there were multiple ways to enter the center. There was no roof and the back walls were missing so it opened up to forest. Stairs led down to underground where trainers were having pokémon battles.

Then Kyla heard a strange noise. "Grooooo..."

Kyla looked up at the shining sun and noticed that something was crossing the sky. It looked like a plane from Mistralton but it was too close and too small to be a plane. More like a pokémon.

It descended and landed in front of Kyla. It was blue and white, except for the red triangle on its chest. Kyla pulled out her pokédex.

"Latios. The eon pokémon. An extremely intelligent pokémon. Latios can fly faster than a plane." The device informed.

"Latios!" The creature cried as it ascended.

"Wait come back!" Kyla begged. She maneuvered through the broken walls and then hustled up a staircase. Kyla was now standing on broken ledge.

Latois descended and beaconed Kyla to battle it. "Groooo!" The pokémon cried.

"Okay." Kyla agreed. "Go Staraptor!"

The bird popped out of its pokéball and sprung to life. It's sharp eyes glared at the legendary pokémon.

"Staraptor, use fly!"

Both pokémon flew into the air circling each other, waiting for someone to attack. Then Latios and Staraptor charged and each other and then dove. They both landed on harmed. Then Latios used arial ace and hit Staraptor.

"Okay! We have to hit it! Use take down!" Staraptor jumped up and then slammed into Latios. The creature stumbled back, but then came back and cried out confidently.

"Now use close combat!" Latios was still regaining balance but managed to pull off an protect. The move didn't do a thing. No matter how many times Staraptor tried to land an attack with close combat, it wouldn't work. Latios was taking no damage. Kyla had to think of another way.

"Okay staraptor! Use brave bird!" Kyla decided.

Latios pulled down the protect and then kneeled down, as if it were about to fall asleep. Brave bird fell upon it and there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Kyla could see that Latios was fine. It jumped up and cried, "Latios!"

Staraptor was okay too. "Staraptor use wing attack!"

A few razor sharp feathers flew toward Latios and hit it directly. Then Latios retaliated with dragon breath. A long stream of pink light raced toward staraptor and ended up having direct hit as well.

But Latios looked out of energy. Kyla found an ultra ball in her backpack and held it out for Latios.

"Would you like to be my pokémon?" Kyla asked.

"Latios." The creature said looking up.

"Okay then. Go pokéball!"

The black pokéball landed on Latios and Latios disappeared in a flash of red light. The ball dropped and rolled around. The center of the pokéball blinked red as Latios was making the decision to stay or be free. The pokéball stopped rolling and then snapped shut.

Kyla picked it up and shouted, "Awesome! I just caught Latios!"

"Satraptor!" Staraptor congratulated. "You deserve a good rest. Staraptor return!" Kyla offered.

She then put the pokémon into her backpack and headed off into the mid-day sun to catch and make friends with pokémon.


	5. Surf, Dive, and Kyogre

Kyla had that voice in the back of her head, telling her it was not a good idea.

"I'm not sure I can do this. And are you positive we'll be safe?" Kyla asked her friend Kristin.

"Yes. Stop worrying." She complained.

They had been trying out their new pokémon moves in Undella Bay. They taught HM surf and dive to their pokémon. Kyla chose to teach it to Vaporeon, and Kristin chose her Milotic.

First they tried surf, where the pokémon harnessed strength to create a wave and pull their trainers. Kristin thought Undella Bay would be a go place to try the moves since they were over the abyssal ruins.

"Okay. I think were far enough, thanks Milotic!"

"Milotic!" The pokémon cried out.

"Okay. Now Vaporeon, use dive!" Kyla started.

"Hey wait up," Kristin insisted, "Milotic you use dive to!"

The two pokémon plunged head first into the sea. Kyla shut her eyes tight and held her breath. The sun disappeared as they got further away from the surface. Kyla opened her eyes and expected to feel the sting of salt water. But no burning sensation came.

She exhaled and looked over a Kristin, who was both laughing and waving. Kyla stuck her tongue out and then laughed with Kristin. She seemed to have been surrounded by an air bubble, so that she could breath fresh air and see the underwater world. Vaporeon and Milotic were not covered with the same layer, they were open to the sea.

The abyssal ruins were in sight. Strangly, they didn't see any pokémon swimming around in the ocean. The air was clear, not even a pidove on the surface.

As they neared, the two trainers could feel vibrations and clicks from the ruin entrance. They looked at each other and then at the ruins. A silent but unfair agreement was made and they continued. The entrance was wide enough for 100 sharpedo's and a long hallway stretched into darkness.

The two kept swimming, and reached the end of the hallway. Ancient text lined the walls. "What do you think it means?" Kristin asked.

"I don't know," Kyla admitted as she rubbed her hand along the carvings. A dull click was sounded and the stone with the carving opened, and a vortex of water pulled Kyla, Kristin, and their pokémon into a dimly lit room. Blue orbs floated in the water, lighting the room just enough to see and outline of a pokémon.

It was large, and it had a whale like shape to it. It's flippers were ginormous and if it turned sideways, it would have run into the wall. It was obvious. It was a legendary pokémon. No average pokémon was that size.

A little more light streamed in and the creature was visible.

"That's Kyogre." Kristin mumbled.

They both marveled at the majestic pokémon.

"I'm going to catch it." Kristin explained.

"No." Kyla stopped. "Leave it be."

Kristin put the pokéball back in her back pack. Kyogre swam further down the corridor and the stone opened back up to let the trainers leave. The two swam back up to the surface.

"That was amazing." Kyla cheered.

"I wish I could have caught it." Kristin complained.

"At least we got to see it. Secret passage, legendary pokémon. Wait till professor Juniper hears about this!"

The tow swam to shore and sat down to talk about the incredible experience they just witnessed and the afternoon sun shone brightly in the sky.


	6. Beauty Is Not The Same As Power

Elegant music played in the background as Kyla walked down polished marble hallways. Her friend Alexia was waiting by a door with a silver plaque named, The Trading Room.

The room smelled of roses and crisp water, and a big pokémon trading machine stood in the back. There was a battle field in the center with water surrounding the edges. Kyla admired the battle court and smiled to Alexia, "Your house sure is fancy."

Alexia turned around which sent her puffy pink dress twirling. "Well I must have space for all of my beautiful and attractive pokémon to battle." Alexia giggled.

When they reached the end of the room, the trading machine started up. "Hello Alexia." It spoke metallically. Alexia pulled out a pokéball and shouted, "Come on out feebas!"

"Okay your turn Karrablast." Kyla yelled, and echoed of the high ceiling.

Alexia gave her a hard look. "No shouting," she protested, "Now lets get trading!"

"Alright karrablast return." Kyla commanded.

"Sadly my feebas is not attractive at all. I will trade any pokémon to get rid of this feebas. It's even holding a beauty scale!" Alexia begged.

Kyla loaded her pokéball onto the machine and Alexia mimicked. The machine started up and the two pokéballs dissolved. They reappeared on the opposite side of which they started and then hopped into their new trainers hands.

"Alright, come out karrablast!"Alexia shouted.

The pokémon popped out and was immediately was engulfed with blue light. It was evolving! alexia squealed with delight.

"Escavalier!" The new pokémon cried.

"Okay, my turn! Come on out feebas!" Kyla decided.

The pokémon sprung out and flashed blue. I size grew and it's colors changed. The shape become less fish-like and more eel-like.

"Milotic!" The creature cried, clear as a bell.

"No fair." Alexa whined.

"Lets battle!" Kyla suggested.

The two trainers came to the battle field and chose their pokémon. "One on one battle." Alexia informed Kyla.

"The battles over when one players pokémon is unable to battle." Kyla quoted.

Escavaleir and Milotic were chosen.

"Milotic use aqua tail!"

"Counter with X-sissor!"

An explosion of light and water sprayed Kyla. While alexia was laughing, same happened to her.

"Now use water gun!"

Milotic began to spray water forcefully at the foes pokémon, and knocked it into the water surrounding the field.

"Escavaleir!" Alexia cried.

The pokémon battle was over and Kyla rained victorious.

"That milotic has a lot of power." Alexia complimented.

"Thanks."

Then Alexia walked Kyla out into the garden and watched the evening sun set on the peaceful flowers.


	7. Straitin Gym Battle

**Disclaimer: I took a suggestion and put at the bottom a glossary of the pokémon in the story. I hope my spelling is correct. Some of these words are french. Sorry it took so long to update. Busy on other stories. Anyways... Please review and tell me what you think!**

Kyla walked into Strantin City Gym and was greeted by a sweet aroma of gormè meals. She glanced at the sparkling lights and marveled at the displays of food.

A waiter with spiky red hair walked over to her. He grinned and asked, "what can I help you with?"

He had an energetic attitude ,but clumsy, because the silver tray fell out of his hands. Kyla giggled. His hair bounced when he bended back up from retrieving his dish. He repeated the question.

"I'm here to challenge the Striatin Gym." Kyla answered. The waiter grabbed her hand and pulled her to the center stage. Two other waiters joined them and the lights dimmed in the restaurant.

"What's you're name?" The waiter whispered.  
"Kyla."  
"Ladies and gentlemen... Introducing the challenger Kyla!" He announced.

The restaurant clapped. "Who will you be choosing to battle?" The blue haired waiter asked.  
"I have a choice?" Kyla asked excitedly.  
"Of course." The red haired one concluded. The three went to center stage and presented themselves.

"I am pokémon conosuer Cilan, the grass type gym leader!"  
"I am pokémon conosuer Cress, the water type gym leader!"  
"And I am pokémon conosuer Chili, the fire type gym leader!"

Kyla stood back and took her pick. "I want to battle Cilan." She decided.

"Excellent choice." Cilan bragged. The other two cleared the stage and Cilan took his place on the opposite side.

"This will be a two on two pokémon gym battle. Once the teams pokémon are unable to battle, the battle will be over. And begin." Sighed Cress.

"Okay, come on out, Flareon and Snivy!" Kyla cried.

"It's your turn Maractus and Pansage!" Cilan said calmly.

"Since Flareon is a fire type, I have an advantage against your grass types." Kyla informed Cilan.

"Interesting strategy. But your going to have to try harder then that to beat a pokémon conosuer.

"Alright, Flareon use ember and Snivy use leaf tornado!"

Maractus block it and Pansage use bullet seed!"

Both leaf and flame were fired at the opposing team. The ember hit Maractus and moved it back a couple feet but it regained balance and looked fine. Pansage fired seeds at Snivy and the two trails slammed into each other, canceling out.

Cilan snapped his fingers. "Okay its evaluation time!"

"Evaluation time?" Kyla whispered.

"It's clear that your flareon and snicy are both strong pokémon but are new to a battle. snivy is still getting used to the experience, so it will not be a good last resort for you. Your flareon however is a determined pokémon and there is a spicy elegance about it. Now Marctus use pin missile and pansage use solar beam!"

"Flareon use lava plume and snivy jump up and dodge solar beam." Kyla commanded.

"Flareeeeooooonnnn!" The creature cried and lava flew into the air towards the foes pokémon. It was a direct hit but the pin missile also landed a hit on flareon.

Snivy had jumped up into the air and the yellow beam of light passed under it. "Now use vine whip!"

Green strands emerged from Snivy's collar and whipped the foes pansage. Kyla cheered. Two direct hits in a row! Got to keep going.

"Flareon use fire fang!" "Maractus use sucker punch!"

The two pokémon colided in the middle of the feild. Smoke filled the battle field. When it cleared, Kyla could see her flareon standing, looking at the fainted maractus laying at it's feet.

"Great job flareon." Kyla complimented.

"I must say, that is some bond between you and your pokémon. Your flareon is very powerful."

"Now snivy use leaf tornado and flareon use fire spin."

"Pansage use bullet seed."

If Cilan was going down, he was going down fighting.

The two pokémon fired at the little pansage and landed a critical hit. The pansage flew backward and landed on a heap by Cilan.

"Both of Cilan's pokémon are unable to battle. The winner is Kyla, the challenger." Cress concluded.

"Pansage return!"

"That was a great battle. You're really powerful." Cilan noted.

The two came to the middle of the stage and shook hands. Cilan held out a shiny badge. Kyla picked it up and placed it in her badge case.

"Thank you!" Kyla said and strutted down the stairs.

With a new gym badge and a new battle memory, Kyla set out for a new adventure into the setting sun.

Glossary:

Snivy. The grass snake pokémon. Calm and intelligent, Snivy speeds up when exposed to lots of sunlight. By bathing it's tail in solar rays, it can photosynthesize. But if it feels unwell, it's tail droops. Type: grass Trainer: Kyla

Flareon. The flame pokémon. Before a battle, flareon can raise it's body temperature to 1650 degrees Fahrenheit via a flame sac in its body. Type: Fire Trainer: Kyla

Maractus. The cactus pokémon. Found in arid regions, Maractus moves in rhythm while making a sound like maracas. It does a lively song and dance to ward off avian pokémon who are after its flower seeds. Type: grass Trainer: Cilan

Pansage. The grass monkey pokémon. Pansage lives deep in the forest. The edible leaf on its head has stress-relieving properties, and Pansage shares this leaf with tired looking pokémon. Type:grass Trainer: Cilan


End file.
